


So, We Meet Again?

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, vampire!sulu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Star Trek or it characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.</p>
<p>I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	So, We Meet Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or it characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.
> 
> I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine.

Pavel hated walking home by himself because no matter how many times he did, he never got used to the loneliness. It was hard to be a college freshman with no friends. Sure he recognized people on his floor, passed guys in the community bathroom and showers but it was nothing more than putting a name with a face. He saw his peers in the lounges or in the computer rooms but Pavel had his own laptop and ate in the cafeteria so there was no need to go in either room for long amounts of time. He didn't have a roommate as his parents had insisted on a single. They didn't want outside influences to ruin their son's 4.0 gpa and they most certainly didn't want him drinking. His lack of interaction led him to having no activities, or social gatherings to break up the boring routine of the week. He joined no clubs and was never invited out. In the library he was forced to be quiet, always studying, always alone. Pavel's classes focused mostly on the individual and so group projects were unheard of. And it was too early in the semester to feel the need for study groups. So he continued to set himself apart from the other students. Still it would have been nice to have someone to walk with.

 

The campus always seemed to be buzzing with life. Students had a wide array of classes available to them and because the school prided itself on its graduate level programs, class times were scheduled for the day and night. Most of the buildings were open until eleven or even twelve at night so that students could make the most of their time. During the regular week the library followed this example and was open until midnight but considering the amount of drinking that went on during the weekend, the library was only open until 10 Friday and Saturday nights. So it was at 10:15, halfway back to his dorm room, that Pavel was approached.

 

"Hey pretty boy," Pavel heard suddenly. He lifted his head to look around for the voice,  annoyed that someone had interrupted him as he going through his notes in his head. "Hey pretty boy," he heard again and his eyes settled on a figure that was hidden in the shadows of the science building. Pavel didn't bother with an answer and just continued walking. He didn't want to be bothered by some drunk so he ignored the calls that kept falling on his ears.   
  
"Hey pretty boy," Pavel heard again and paused. The voice was closer now. He was being followed. Pavel's hand began to sweat and he found it hard to breath. Why would someone bother with him? He wanted to run but couldn't bring himself to. "Hey," the voice was so close, Pavel felt warm breath on his ear. Slowly he turned to face his stalker.

 

"H- hi," Pavel stuttered the short word, embarrassment slashing through his nervousness. He looked up into dark beautiful eyes, Asian eyes.  A man, who couldn't be much older than Pavel, with dark hair, and a mischievous grin leered down at him.

 

"I've been looking for you pretty boy." A cold hand came up to trace the outline of Pavel's cheek and he immediately moved away from the chilling touch. "You thought you could hide from me. But I always find you."

 

"I don't- I don't know you," Pavel responded, almost proud that his voice only wavered once. His heart still beat uncontrollably inside his chest and blood rushed to his head.

 

"But I know you. I'll always know you." Pavel let out a high pitched scream as ice like lips clamped down on his mouth. The touch was so cold he feared the air in his lungs might freeze. But the rest of his body suddenly felt hot and as if they moved on his own, Pavel's hands gripped the other man's jacket and pulled him closer. Just as suddenly, he was released and pushed away. The other man laughed. "You are always so eager," he smirked before he stepped back into Pavel's personal space. "But you have to wait pretty boy because I am so hungry. Come with me?"

 

The question worked its way into Pavel's body, tugging at his heart and mind. Then like in a trance, Pavel nodded and followed the other man behind a building, away from prying eyes. It was odd for him to suddenly find his body pressed into cool, jagged bricks but Pavel found he didn't mind. The other man pressed himself against Pavel's body, worming a thigh between Pavel's legs. Fingers wormed their way under Pavel's coat, seeking out warm skin and Pavel squirmed at the touch. More laughter fell on his ears and Pavel felt a smile tug on his lips. It was nice to have someone interested in him. Reason tried to take control, tried to reclaim his body. He didn't know this man and had no reason to trust him but the fight or flight instinct was gone and not coming back. Lips nuzzled Pavel's throat and sharp teeth dragged against the sensitive skin.

 

Without warning the teeth pierced Pavel's neck. He tried to cry out but more of a moan was what actually escaped his lips. Vaguely he could feel his own blood leaking down his neck and onto his shirt and jacket. He felt lightheaded and was almost happy to be firmly against the building as his legs turned to jelly. Instead of trying to push the other man away, he attempted to pull him closer, to keep his balance. The other man's tongue licked greedily at Pavel's neck and Pavel wondered how much he would take. He wondered if he would die there in the shadows of a building where no one would find him any time soon. Pavel wasn't ready to die, he knew that deeply in himself. But he could not find the strength to even plead for his life. Another moan, traitorously, left his mouth and Pavel closed his eyes, and waited for death to come.

 

 ---------------  
  


"Oh, pretty boy, I am sorry," a nose rubbed against Pavel's sore neck as he felt himself be pulled back in consciousness. Groggily, he opened his eyes. Blinking slowly, Pavel realized he was in his room. How he had gotten there, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't alone. A weight shifted next to him and Pavel realized he was on his bed. "You always taste so good. I cannot help but get carried away." Eyes suddenly appeared in his line of vision and Pavel moved his head back further into the softness of his pillow to see more than just eyes, but a face.

 

"You have blood on your lips," Pavel croaked. He throat was on fire, like he had yelled for hours. He noticed the cocky attitude the man had before was gone and in its place was sheepishness. As he watched the tip of a tongue flicker out across the other man's lips, he felt his own mimic the actions.

 

"Please Pavel, forgive me," the other man pleaded.

 

"I'm alive, that's all that matters." Pavel tried to sit up but found himself pushed back down almost as fast. The other man shifted again and laid his body next to Pavel's, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him in place.

 

"No, it is not all that matters," the other man urged. "I would never hurt you, not intentionally. You are my life and without you I would fade into nothingness. When you are gone and I am waiting, it seems like eternity before I can see your beautiful eyes and taste your sweetness again. What matters is your forgiveness. Please do not hate me; I could not bear it if you did. Forgive me Pavel." For all his strange talk, Pavel could see the sincerity in the other man's eyes. Whatever delusion the man was under, he seemed to believe that Pavel was as vital as air in one's lungs. "Please Pavel..."

 

"Yeah, sure ok. I forgive you," Pavel found himself saying after a pregnant pause. The words were awkward on his tongue and held no real meaning but the smile he was met with was breathtaking.

 

"Thank you pretty boy. I will make you love me this time around, I promise." The other man's enthusiasm was catchy and again Pavel mimicked his actions, a smile breaking out on his face. "But now you should sleep, I know that I took too much from you and you need rest. But do not worry, I will be here when you awake. Now that I found you I will not let you out of my site." Like the words were a lulaby, Pavel felt his eye lids grow heavy. He was confused by the night's events and was sure whatever 'clarity' that came with the morning wouldn't make much sense. He snuggled closer to the other body, distantly aware that what was once cold, was now warm. "Hikaru," he breathed, falling to sleep. It felt nice not to be alone.

 

 

\--------------  
  
  
"I've been waiting for you pretty boy."

 

Pavel blinked, confusion clear on his face. Was the other officer talking to him? Trying to not make it obvious, he looked to his left and right to see if any other personnel were nearby.

 

"Yes, I'm talking to you Ensign." The other man went as far as to point straight at Pavel. "Come sit down. We need to get everything ready before we leave for Vulcan." Awkwardly he went to his seat, next to the stranger. "Mmmm," the other man licked his lips as he looked up and down Pavel's form. Pavel chose to ignore the dirty feeling that crept up from such a look and started keying in the flight plan. He moved his hands quickly over the keys in front of him. "If you had made me wait too much longer, I don't know what I would have done." Suddenly a cold hand was gripping Pavel's wrist, stilling his actions.

 

Pavel felt himself flush with embarrassment and annoyance and pulled his hand away with a jerk. "Ach! You hand is so cold!" he said as he attempted to go back to his work.

 

"Don't worry, Pavel you can warm me up later." Pavel flushed further at the other man's forwardness.  He turned to look at the stranger, rude words ready on his tongue, when he was distracted by a dazzling smile. It was hard to stay mad at the other man when his smile was so intoxicating.

 

"Please allow me to continue vith my vork," he muttered and turned back to his consol. As he looked away he thought to himself, that Hikaru's teeth looked sharp and wondered what they would feel like against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> for trek bingo a couple years ago
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr - blumvale - http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
